1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of printing a pattern on plates for a flat display device. The invention also relates to a display device having a channel plate comprising a number of channels which are separated from each other by parallel partitions, a display device having a cell plate comprising a number of cells which are separated from each other by partitions, and a display device comprising a plate in which apertures are formed, around which tracks are printed, which do not cover the wall of the apertures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To manufacture flat display devices, it is necessary to print a pattern on plates. Examples hereof include a display screen with a pattern of phosphor dots, a channel plate with a pattern of parallel walls, a plasma-discharge cell plate with a pattern of walls, a plate with a pattern of electrodes. Plates for flat display devices are customarily printed by means of a screen-printing method. In EP-A-678217 (PHN 14.617) corresponding to published PCT Patent Application WO95/13623 the possibility of using a printing technique to produce electrodes for a flat display is mentioned.
A problem which occurs when a screen-printing method is used to provide a pattern on plates for flat display devices is that the screen-printing screen used in the printing process is subject to deformation during said printing process. However, in printing said plates, a high accuracy is required. This cannot be achieved by means of the known screen-printing methods.